scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Peanuts Movie" Cast *Charlie Brown - Caillou *Linus Van Pelt - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Lucy Van Pelt - Suzy (Camp Lakebottom) *Sally Brown - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Peppermint Patty - Penny (Bolt) *Marcie - Phoebee Heyerdanl (Hey Arnold!) *Snoopy - Charles (The Loud House) *Woodstock - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Little Red-Haired Girl - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb ) *Franklin - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Shermy - Jimmy Neutron *Patty - Cecilia (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story!) *Violet - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Schroeder - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Pigpen - Soren Lorenson (Charlie and Lola) *Frieda - Daphne Blake (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Fifi - Fifi (Rugrats) *Little Kid - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *The Red Barron - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Scenes *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Titles/Snow Day *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Caillou Flies a Kite/Caillou doesn't have brakes *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Caillou Play Baseball In the Snow *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - The Gang sees the New Kid Moving *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - Caillou Speaks to Charles *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - No Dogs Allowed/Dash Shows Dick Dastardly Caillou/The Gang Goes Crazy *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Caillou Take a Test *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Charles School/Charles Kicked Out Of School *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Penny Tries to Hold Caillou's Hand *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - At the Nurse's Office *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Charles Tries The Typewriter/Charles and Sweet Pea's Argument/Rocksteady Chase Sweet Pea *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - Caillou Gets Nervous *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - Caillou and Suzy's Conversation/Caillou Shows Off How To Be a Winner *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - At The Talent Show/Suzy Slugs Charles/Dash and Caillou's Conversation *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - At Caillou's House/Caillou Talks to Penny *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - At The Winter Dance/Caillou Shows Off His Talent *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - The Gang Celebrates the Winner, Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - Caillou Tells Penny About Caillou Tolostory *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - Caillou Finds a Big Book *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - Caillou Starts to Read/At the Autotorium *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - Caillou Feels Down/Dash Speaks to Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - Charles Sweet Pea/Caillou Teaches Timmy How to Fly a Kite/Chase to the Rescue *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 23 - Never Give Up/Saving Fifi/Suzy calls the Story the Dumbest *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 24 - Caillou is Getting Ready *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 25 - At the Carnival/The Carnival Chase/ Isabella Speaks to Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 26 - The Gang was Happy *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Peanuts Movie Clip used *Caillou *Caillou's Holiday Movie *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Camp Lakebottom *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Bolt *Hey Arnold! *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *The Loud House *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Coco *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *We're Back! A Dinosuar's Story *Oliver and Company *Chuck's Choice *Charlie and Lola *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Rugrats *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *The Fairly Oddparents *Kung Fu Panda Gallery Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif|Caillou as Charlie Brown Dash Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Linus Van Pelt Suzi .png|Suzi as Lucy Van Pelt Elmyra Duff.jpg|Elmyra Duff as Sally Brown Penny (Bolt).png|Penny as Peppermint Patty Phoebe (classic).png|Phoebee Heyerdanl as Marcie Charles The Loud House.png|Charles as Snoopy Sweetpea the secret life of pets.png|Sweet Pea as Woodstock Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Little Red Haired Girl Miguel Rivera Coco.png|Miguel Rivera as Franklin Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron as Shermy Cecilia Nuthatch.png|Cecilia Nuthatch as Patty Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Voilet Chuck mcFarlane Tasparentpic.png|Chuck McFarlane as Schroeder 300soren.jpg|Soren Lorenson as Pigpen D7df4a997495be01071a1470993522310df862aeed278eb78fe24cfb5a96fa6f.jpg|Daphne Blake as Frieda 1315076480938_f.jpg|Fifi as Fifi Timmy Turner Clip Art.png|Timmy Turner as Little Kid Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as The Red Barron Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs